


Nowhere Else

by Rowrowyoboat



Series: Skulduggery Pleasant Collage AU [1]
Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, collage AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 07:46:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15068480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowrowyoboat/pseuds/Rowrowyoboat
Summary: Here, with you, there's nowhere else I'd rather be.





	1. Larrikin

When Larrikin told his friends that he was going to his boyfriend’s place for the sole purpose of taking a nap, he’d meant it. His friends hadn’t believed him. They’d been wrong, as soon as Anton had opened the door to let him in he went straight for the bed. He curled the blankets around himself and closed his eyes. He felt Anton lay down next to him. He shifted so he could push his face into Anton chest, felt arms wrapping around him and fell asleep for the first time in days.  
He woke up hours later to Anton lightly shacking him. Having absolutely no desire to get out of bed, he turned to bury his face in the pillow, weakly trying to pull the covers over his head. Anton placed a hand on his back.  
“Come on, I made food.”   
Food? Yeah, food sounded great, he hadn’t eating since the day before. On the other hand, he still really didn’t want to move. Anton wasn’t just going to let him off though, he never did.   
“Yeah food. Now get up, if you sleep to much now you won’t be able to at all tonight.”   
He was right of course, always the logical one. Setting up slowly, he watched Anton stand up and get the food. Ramen noodles and water, Larrikin almost laughed, because of course that’s what he’d made. He let Anton pull him off the bed and on to the floor to eat, Anton had a thing about eating on the bed, I was kind of cute and definitely funny.   
They talked while they ate, an average conversation, telling each other about their days, classes, friends, tests. Larrikin talked more than Anton, but it’s always been like that. There was a time when Larrikin felt bad, like he might have been cutting Anton off. But he knew Anton better now than he did then. Larrikin had admittedly been intimidated by Anton when they’d first meet. He was quiet, and rude and a little bit scary, and he was all that, or could be but now Larrikin knew that he was also sincere, and caring, and thoughtful. And yeah, He’d be down to kill a person but only if that person hurt someone he cared about. Larrikin had always had a thing for tall, dark, scary guys anyway.  
When they’d finished eating, Anton put the dishes away while Larrikin crawled back into the bed. Anton fallowed him soon after, pulling out his laptop. They searched for to something for them to watch. Anton draped an arm across him, placing his head on Larrikins shoulder. They this a lot, they’d lay in bed together, watching movies and videos and they wouldn’t talk for hours, they didn’t need to. Larrikin loved this. The quite moments together, when Anton holds him like this. It took a while until Larrikin found something worth watching. He watched for a while, using his arms as a pillow, he could fell Anton breathing, could fell the rise and fall of his chest. Anton moved his head from Larrikin’s shoulder to his back. Anton’s arm pulls tighter around him. Something funny happens in the movie, and when he laughs he can feel Anton sigh. Not the kind that says he’s bored or frustrated. It’s the happy, content kind of sigh and-   
He wanted to be closer.  
Letting the movie play he shifts so they’re facing each other, pulling them as close possible. Pushing is face into Anton neck and shoulder, one lag tossed over Anton’s body. Anton shifted again, it was easier for Larrikin to push closer to Anton when he’s basically on top of him. Anton’s arms circled, holding him close. He felt worm and safe. Like he could stay here forever.   
There’s nowhere else he’d rather be.


	2. Anton

The first thing Anton noticed when Larrikin walked though the door was just how tired he looked. Then again, he always looked tired. You wouldn’t notice at first, with he’s endless energy. In the end though, you didn’t have to look that hard to see it. Anton counted himself lucky for even getting a hug before Larrikin went right for the bed, burying himself under the blankets. Anton fallowed him, pushing some of the blankets aside and lying down next to him, draping an arm over his side. By the time Anton had laid down, Larrikin was asleep.   
It took Anton longer to fall asleep, he laid there for a while just running his fingers though Larrikins hair. Not only did Anton take longer to get to sleep, he also woke up sooner. He really didn’t want to get up. He my not like public displays of affection, beyond short light touches, but in private he loved to hold Larrikin.   
The likelihood of Larrikin staying the night was high, garneted even. So, Anton forced himself out of the bed, out of Larrikins arms, to get them both some food. Roman Noodles and some water like the cliché poor college student he was. He walked back into the bedroom, setting the food down on the bedside table. He sat down on the bed and shook Larrikin awake. He almost felt bad for waking him, but he needed to eat, and probably hadn’t in at least a day, knowing him.  
“noooooo” Larrikin groaned, rolling his face into the pillow.  
“Come on, I made food.” Anton said   
Larrikin made a noise into the pillow that sounded almost like “food?”   
Anton put his hand on Larrikins back, shacking him a little more “Yes food. Now get up, if you sleep to much now you won’t be able to at all tonight”   
Larrikin made another noise of protest but be began to sit up slowly. Anton stood up to get the food, setting the bowls down and looked over at Larrikin. His hair wild (more so then normal) sticking up at random angles. He took Larrikins hand and pulled him off the bed and on to the floor. They sat with their backs against the bed. At more than one point their conversation became little more then Larrikin ranting as many (most) of their conversations tend to.   
“- I’m just wondering who she thinks she is, and what in the world makes her think that she is entitled to use my phone charger. Like, I’m being a nice person, letting her use it for a while. It’s my charger, okay. I have every right to ask for it back when ever I want. But when I do that, when I ask for it back, she asks ME how my battery my phone has! I’m sorry, what? Whose charger are you using? Because it’s not yours and also- “  
Anton just sat there listening. In all honesty he liked just listening to Larrikin talk about the things he cared about, be that thing be good or bad. Though, he did like it more when Larrikin would talk about the things he liked, rather then things that annoyed him or got on his nerves.   
“- I know it’s a dumb kid show, but I actually so good. Also Ruffnut and Tuffnut are the best characters in the whole show I don’t care what anyone says-”  
He loved the excited look Larrikin would get in his eyes, the way he would wave his hands around with out thinking, the grin he’d always have on his face, even how he tended to go into more detail then strictly necessary. Anton didn’t even know what Larrikin was talking about half the time, but that didn’t matter.   
After they’d finished eating, Anton went to put the dishes away by the time he got back Larrikin was already in the bed. He pulled out his laptop out and laid down in the bed, tossing an arm over Larrikins body. They searched for something to watch together. It was nice, like this, even if they couldn’t find anything good to watch. Anton let his head fall forward, resting on Larrikin shoulder as he let his boyfriend take over the search. Larrikin seemed to find something to interest him, and they stayed that way for a while, just watching, not saying anything.   
Anton moved his head from Larrikins shoulder to the middle of his back, he closed his eyes he can feel Larrikins breathing, his little laughs. They stayed that way for a while until it was dark. Letting movie play, not really caring what happened. Until Larrikin shifts so their facing each other, he buries his face in Anton’s neck and tosses one of his legs over him, warping his arms around Anton’s middle. Anton shifted them both so he’s on his back, wrapping his arms around Larrikin in return. Whatever movie they had been watching had ended, neither of them really noticed. He couldn’t see Larrikin, but that didn’t matter.   
There’s nowhere else he’d rather be.


End file.
